


No Name

by grumkin_snark



Series: Comment Fics [18]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, R plus L equals J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumkin_snark/pseuds/grumkin_snark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Others are at his door and Westeros is in chaos, and finding out who his real parents are is maybe the worst of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Name

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [Last to know. One sentence.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/732901.html?thread=96744165#t96744165)

When he was little, he’d always imagined how idyllic his mother was, the love story with her and Ned that never came to pass; now he’s grown, facing the end of the world, and finds out she was just a young girl who ran away with a prince who should’ve known better, and thinks maybe he was better off not knowing at all.


End file.
